


Happy Little Accidents

by jungle_ride



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, First Love, Getting Together, Gwen-centric, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Angst, Married Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Misunderstandings, POV Gwen (Merlin), Romantic Comedy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Gwen's known Arthur Pendragon since she was four years old. From the moment they met the two have been at odds. If Gwen could have it her way, she never would lay eyes on him again. The trouble is Gwen's best friends with his sister Morgana and so for the last 21 years, she'd been stuck dealing with him and his arrogant, handsome face...wait did she say handsome...she meant pompous.Over the years Arthur and Morgana have become well-established high-profile actors, whilst Gwen has been working as Morgana’s PA. Now that Morgana and Arthur are filming a movie together in Las Vegas, Gwen’s going to be seeing a lot more of him. However, she’s a grown woman so Gwen figures it’s nothing she can’t handle...right up until the moment she wakes up married to him…that had definitely not been part of the plan...
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Happy Little Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ella_rose88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/gifts).



> I just want to say a huge thank you to you Millie for being incredibly patient with me on this. I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoy this first chapter. I've had a blast diving into this world/concept and am looking forward to the ride that is to follow. The next chapter should be up by the end of next month.

_ I miss my apartment _ , Gwen thinks, wading through the sea of bodies, seeking refuge. Colourful lights criss-cross around the hall, putting on a show worthy of acclaim. Above them, hanging from the ceiling, is a giant golden dragon. The banner dangling from its belly reads;  _ happy birthday, Arthur _ . Gwen rolls her eyes, unimpressed by the ego driven display. Others might consider her judgement harsh but, seeing as she’s standing in a castle Arthur rented for the celebration, Gwen thinks her opinions are pretty solid.

As she squeezes past people muttering excuse me and thank you, Gwen keeps her eyes fixed on the lonely-looking wall at the back. Her brain throbs from sensory overload. The noise level is getting louder as people raise their voices over the thumping music. It doesn’t help the crowd’s also buzzing from free alcohol they’ve been chugging all night. They’ve lost all sense of volume control and the concept of personal space has blurred into nothing. However, despite being a rambunctious gathering, the atmosphere  _ is  _ joyous, albeit a little chaotic.

In-spite of her feelings towards their host, Gwen’s been having a great time, but she’s reached her limit now. Her stamina isn’t as high, and she needs a break. When she reaches her destination, she gives a little sigh of relief. It’s a lot quieter here, and she can move without bumping into anyone. 

_ You know, these types of events are part of your job. You should be used to them by now.  _ Gwen’s inner voice berates her.  _ Yeah, well, I’m not made from the same stuff as her. _ Gwen replies to herself, looking over to see Morgana, her boss and childhood friend, laughing as she spins around on the dance floor. 

Unlike Morgana, Gwen’s the daughter of a teacher and metalsmith, and not from Hollywood royalty. As such, she finds she prefers to observe from the sidelines than take part. It’s required for the job, and whilst tonight is more of a personal affair, Gwen can’t help but default to what she knows best. 

_ How did you even get here?  _ She thinks and then smiles as the memory plays out in her mind’s eye. It’d been serendipity that brought Gwen and Morgana together over twenty-two years ago.

~~

_ “I’ve got an important client coming to the store today, so I need you to be on your best behaviour.” Gwen’s dad, Tom, said eyes pleading with his youngest child.  _

_ She shouldn’t have been there, but her older brother, Elyan, had broken his arm trying to swing from the tree in their garden to the garage roof. Her mum was having to take him to the hospital, leaving Gwen with Tom. _

_ “Ok, I promise.” Gwen nodded, knowing how crucial this was to her dad from the weight of his palms on her shoulders.  _

_ “Thank you, baby.” Tom ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her forehead. _

_ Ten minutes later, Morgana, aged seven, floated through the shop doors, dark raven hair flowing and looking like a princess. At least that’s how she’d appeared to four-year-old Gwen. As soon as Morgana spotted Gwen hiding behind her father, she waved, beckoning her out.  _

~~

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment they were strangers, the next Gwen was visiting Morgana on film sets and accompanying her on the red carpet. With every shared memory, whether joyous or sad, their lives intertwined. They became a team for life. However, when Morgana offered her the PA position, Gwen hesitated, fearful it would complicate their relationship.

~~

_ “But, it’s perfect. You’re made for this,” Morgana clapped her palms together, jutting her bottom lip out in a well-rehearsed pout. _

_ “I’m only eighteen, Morgana. I’m unqualified,“ Gwen said. Despite her words, she felt her resolve crumble with every passing second she spent in her friend’s company. _

_ “Oh, my God. You’re kidding me!” Morgana said, her expression morphing into one of disapproval at Gwen’s self-doubting words. _

_ “I..” Gwen’s voice cut off when Morgana covered her mouth.  _

_ “No, I won’t listen to nonsense,” Morgan dropped her hand from Gwen’s mouth in favour of sticking her fingers in her ears. _

_ “La, la, la, la. I’m not listening,” Morgana sang, closing her eyes and shaking her head violently.  _

_ “Stop being ridiculous.” Gwen said, pulling her arms back down. _

_ “You’re ridiculous!” Morgana fired back. “You’ve proved how awesome you are at this for months now, whilst you’ve been filling in. So, let’s make it official and cut the bullshit already?” _

_ “I’ve only been doing the job, because you keep firing everyone,” Gwen pointed out, waving a finger at Morgana, as flashbacks of nights resolving scheduling issues came to mind. Morgana smiled, holding her hands out in defence. _

_ “They sucked Gwen, what was I supposed to do, put up with their incompetence? I don’t think so.” She flicked her hair over her shoulders, making Gwen crack a smile.  _

_ “Poor buggers. They never stood a chance with you, extravagant diva that you are. I hope they didn’t suffer often under your short, but memorable reign over their lives.” She said, unable to stop the laugh bubbling inside her from slipping out. _

_ “I’m not responsible for the failures of others. If they couldn’t handle me, that’s on them,” Morgana shrugged, unphased by the plight of her former employees.  _

_ “You’re impossible,” Gwen said. Morgana grinned and threw an arm around Gwen’s shoulder. _

_ “You love me anyway,” She winked, pulling Gwen closer. _

_ “If you say so,” Gwen tried her best to play nonchalance but knew her words came off fond. Morgana gave her another squeeze, before becoming serious again. _

_ “Alright, let’s face facts here. You’ll end up doing the work, anyway, but I figure it’s only fair that you get paid for it.” Morgana reasoned, a twinkle in her eye. _

_ “Yeah.” Gwen hummed, suspicious where this was heading. _

_ “So my dear, take the job and you can be,” Morgana said with a grin. Gwen hung her head, defeated, though she wasn’t all that sad about it. She never admitted it out loud, but Gwen was excited to be taking the position, she really did want it.  _

_ “Fine. I’ll do it,” Gwen said, “but,” she interjected before Morgana could let out her cheer of victory. “The moment the job interferes with our friendship or vice versa, then I’m out. That’s my one stipulation.” _

_ “You have my word.” Morgana said, offering her hand for Gwen to shake. _

~~

Despite their deal, Gwen’s never wanted to quit, and she’s never had a reason to. Actually, that wasn’t true. Two years ago, Gwen had almost walked away. The unfortunate sequence of events started when a nosy reporter uncovered a secret hidden for over twenty years. Morgana and the rest of the public discovered Uther was Morgana’s biological father. The blow out had been huge.

~~

_ “Uther’s a fucking liar!” Morgana’s voice was so loud that it hurt Gwen’s ears. _

_ “I know it’s a lot to take in, but Morgana, I need you to stay calm,” Gwen said, rubbing at her temples. She’d been chained to her desk for the last nine hours as she tried to limit the damage the article was causing. She was losing the battle. _

_ “But, can you believe this?” Morgana gesticulated with the magazine as she spoke, an aura of wild franticness surrounding her. _

_ I can believe it. Uther couldn’t afford the public knowing he’d fathered a child with a well-loved and respected director’s wife. A scandal like that, so earlier in his acting career, would have cost him everything. Gwen wanted to say it, but the unhinged desperation in Morgana’s eyes stopped her. _

_ “How could he?” Morgana asked no-one in particular as she stomped around the room, flicking through the article and shouting out quotes in Gwen’s direction. Gwen pulled out a packet of ibuprofen from her desk draw and knocked back two of the white tablets. _

_ “All those stories he told me, they’re all lies. He manipulated everything. Manipulated me! Uther used me!” Morgana spat out. She no longer looked like herself, instead she was some twisted version, one void of any sense of reason. _

_ Gwen knew where Morgana’s thoughts were heading. In this business, reputation was key. Morgana was wondering if that’s why Uther had taken her in after her parents’ tragic death. Uther had gained public admiration for the selfless act. Although, it turns out it wasn’t heroic after all. _

_ “Alright, can we just stop for a second and breathe?” Gwen said, trying again to gain control of the situation. She wanted to bring Morgana back down from the edge of the cliff, but Morgana was already too far gone.  _

_ “And what about Ygraine? All that shit he spun about his grief-stricken heart when he’s the reason she’s dead.” Morgana continued ignoring Gwen.  _

_ “That’s speculation.” Gwen wasn’t defending Uther, she just wouldn’t condemn him, based on facts the tabloids could twist for profit. _

_ “Like hell it is. Uther pressured her into getting pregnant when he knew it might kill her. He’s a fucking monster.” Morgana threw the magazine across the room, and slammed her hand against the wall, making Gwen flinch.  _

_ “Flying off the handle will not help. Let’s step back and assess how to deal with the situation?” Gwen hoped her voice was soothing enough to calm the storm raging inside Morgana, though she was losing hope that anything could stop this tidal wave of wrath. As suspected, Morgana didn’t appear to hear her. _

_ “You know what he always says to me.” Morgana’s eyes glistened now, wet from tears, unshed, and a cocktail of emotions burning a hole inside her chest. Defeated, Gwen closed her eyes and ready herself for the eruption. _

_ “Uther’s always called me the daughter he never had! Only he has a daughter, because I am his fucking daughter,” Morgana screeched, throwing her fists into the air and letting out a scream so feral it scared Gwen. _

_ ~~ _

Things got worse after that. Morgana spiralled out of control. She became vindictive to those around her, and Gwen suffered the brunt of her wounded heart more than anyone. Morgana seemed determined to destroy herself, as if that would also destroy Uther and his lies. Work became a nightmare. Morgana was late, turning up drunk, if she turned up at all. No matter how hard Gwen tried, she couldn’t reach her. Gwen’s breaking point came the night she got the phone call that Morgana’s was in the emergency room with alcohol poisoning. 

_ ~~ _

_ “You could have died!” Gwen’s voice reverberated in the hospital room, its decibel levels so high Gwen thought she saw the glass shake. Her bloodshot eyes, unkempt hair and tear-stained cheeks made her look like the wild and frantic beast she felt like. Morgana kept her gaze downward, clasping her hands in her lap, nails scraping along the skin. Dark circles shadowed her pale and gaunt face and the sigh only furthered Gwen’s heartbreak.  _

_ “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t watch you destroy yourself,” Gwen cried, collapsing into a chair with a mournful sob. It remained silent for a long time, Gwen bent over, crying into her hands. _

_ “Sorry,” Morgana whispered after what seemed like years. She reached for Gwen, her fingers brushing against her knee, hesitant to make contact, like Gwen might disappear if she did. _

_ “You can’t keep doing this.” Gwen said, taking her friend’s hand and holding on for dear life.  _

_ “I don’t know how to stop,” Morgana confessed, with a heavy sigh. Gwen had about to give up all hope until Morgana interlinked their fingers and waited till Gwen was looking at her before speaking.  _

_ “But I want to.”  _

_ ~~ _

The road back hadn’t been easy. There were many demons Morgana had to confront before she started to get better. As for work. It was non-existent. Her reputation destroyed, Morgana found no-one would take her seriously. Despite this, Morgana hadn’t given up. Using the same energy spent to destroy it, she began rebuilding her life. Morgana eventually made her comeback in the acting world after a young filmmaker, in his last year at film school, requested her as his leading lady. Although everyone had expected the film to flop, in true underdog style, it’d been a massive hit. Morgana knocked her performance out of the park, gaining recognition and acclaim for her honest and stark portrayal of a woman on the edge.

Two years down the line, Morgana was once more a shining star in the galaxy of Hollywood. Not everything was peaches and cream, though. Things between Morgana and Uther are still unstable. Morgana refuses to talk to him, donating every gift he sends and burning his letters unopened. Gwen has to admit that she feels a little sorry for Uther. Though he might have only regretted his actions because they’d caught him, his affection for Morgana was genuine. Although Morgana is adamant, she doesn’t want him in her life, his absence from it caused her equal pain. To say it was a complicated relationship was an understatement. It made Gwen thankful for her own family. 

Although her mother died years ago, her dad was still alive. She saw him as often as her job allowed, which wasn’t as much as either wanted, but they managed. Now a skilled metalsmith in his own right, Elyan created props for movies and travelled around the world. In fact, Elyan was somewhere in the crowd tonight, but Gwen couldn’t see him, most likely because he was in the courtyard playing at knights with his rambunctious buddies. Gwen was fond of their group. Although they got into more trouble than she liked; Gwen can’t stay mad at them for long. Their hearts were in the right place.

Gwen stays pissed at their leader, however, because it’s  _ Arthur _ . Arthur Pendragon is the perpetual thorn in her side and has been since she was four. Although Gwen celebrates fate for bringing Morgana into her life, she curses it for bringing Arthur into it. It’s bad enough he’s Morgana’s sibling, but why Elyan had become buddies with him escaped Gwen. She’d expected more loyalty from him. Blood is not thicker than water, it seems.

Morgana says it was hate at first sight, but Gwen would like it noted that she never disliked Arthur on sight. Even though five-year-old Arthur had bursted into the store like he owned the place, an air of haughtiness surrounding him, Gwen had given him the benefit of the doubt. Their relationship dynamics only become clear later that day. 

~~

_ “We’re not allowed in there,” Gwen said, holding Arthur back by his elbow, fingers curling into the sleeve of his red t-shirt.  _

_ “Don’t be a party, pooper,” Arthur said, jerking his arm from her grasp as he reached for the door handle. He’d had to stand on tippy toes to reach it.  _

_ “I’m not a party, pooper.” Although she’d never heard the phrase before, the tone he’d used made it sound unpleasant. _

_ “Then come with me.” Arthur said, as the door swung open.  _

_ “But we’re not allowed,” Gwen tried again, more insistent this time.  _

_ “I’m Arthur Pendragon. I go where I please.” Arthur stuck his tongue out and Gwen’s gut tightened, a strong desire to kick him simmering within her.  _

_ “Daddy said it’s not safe,” Gwen slid in front of him, placing her hands on her hips, blocking his way. Arthur ignored her, pushing her aside and striding into the room. _

_ “Scaredy-cat,” He taunted.  _

_ “No, I’m a brave girl.” Gwen folded her arms across her chest. Like that would block his words from hurting her. _

_ “Pfft! Girls aren’t brave!” Arthur scoffed as he ran his fingers along the edge of the workbench, his little fingers poking bits of metal that interested him. _

_ “Yes, they are!” Gwen’s eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him.  _

_ “You think so? Prove it then!” Arthur said, raising an eyebrow at her, clearly expecting her to bail.  _

_ Gwen glanced over to her left. She’d hoped the others would notice them but, engrossed with the details of the design for Morgana’s new custom piece of jewellery, neither her dad, Uther, nor Morgana noticed what was going on. _

_ “There, I knew it! You’re a scaredy-cat girl,” Arthur said, and it’d taken every ounce of Gwen’s self-restraint not to pick up the nearest tool and throw it at him, but her parents frowned upon such displays, so instead, Gwen stomped in after him.  _

_ “What’s this?” Arthur said, picking up a tool from the counter. His tongue poked out the corner of his mouth in concentration. It was unclear if he was talking to himself or Gwen. Gwen answered him anyway. _

_ “It’s a needle file, and it’s not yours.” Gwen snatched the object from his grip, putting it back where it belonged. _

_ “What’s that then?” Arthur pointed to a long black tube-like tool. His question was a challenge, he thought she didn’t have the answer. Gwen fought the impulse to laugh at him. _

_ “It’s a flex shaft,” She said. Her smile had been smug, she couldn’t help it, Arthur had got under her skin. Gwen had expected her knowledge to impress Arthur. Not that she’d wanted to. He was a stupid boy, after all. Still, she’d expected some sense of favourable impact on his attitude towards her. She’d been mistaken. _

_ “Know it all,” Arthur said, flicking her on the forehead. That had been the last straw. Gwen balled her hands into fists and lent so far into his personal space their faces were nose to nose. _

_ “Get out!” She snarled at him, cheeks flushing red. Arthur’s eyes widened, and the sweet sensation of satisfaction washed over her.  _

_ “You’re pretty,” Arthur’s words surprised both of them. Gwen felt a sudden rush of…something. She couldn’t describe it because she’d felt nothing like it before. _

_ “What are you doing here?” Tom said. Gwen jumped back and Arthur looked displeased. Probably upset he’s in trouble, Gwen assumed.  _

_ “She said we could.” Arthur pointed his finger at Gwen, expression apologetic. He looked the picture of innocence, Gwen knew better.  _

_ “Guinevere!” Tom frowned at her. Arthur smirked at her as Tom began scolding Gwen. Gwen’s despised Arthur Pendragon ever since. _

~~

Year later, Arthur is still full of cocky confidence and irritating arrogance. No, that wasn’t accurate. He was worse. Much worse. Arthur continuing his family legacy became an actor himself. At age ten, he’d had more acting credits to his name than most actors have in a lifetime. They called him the golden boy of Hollywood for a reason.

His niche nowadays is action movies that contain a good plot, humour, action and romance. The copious amounts of shirtless scenes have also helped Arthur gain a reputation for being a heartthrob extraordinaire. No doubt there’re many people with his picture plastered on their walls. All the adoration has only inflated Arthur’s ego. He was downright infuriating now. Gwen finds her blood boiling and her heart rate climbing to dangerous levels if she spends too much time around him.

~~

_ “Sexiest man alive, five years in a row now,” Arthur winked, sliding the magazine with his shirtless picture across the table towards her.  _

_ “Most conceited man of the year, you mean,” Gwen said, flicking the magazine back at him with a disgusted grunt. The fact her stomach fluttered when she’d seen the picture was because of sickening nausea and nothing else.  _

~~

Arthur is well suited to the famous lifestyle. He loves the limelight and basks in any opportunity to flaunt in it. Hence the extravagant party.  _ Heaven forbid he celebrate in modesty.  _ Although Gwen’s not looking for him, as she scans the crowd, she picks him out on instinct. Arthur’s chatting to some dark-haired beauty in a slinky silver dress.  _ How predictable _ , Gwen thinks with a scoff.  _ The Casanova of Hollywood at work again _ .

Gwen’s lost track of all the women Arthur’s been linked to, though no hook-ups have been confirmed. Arthur’s reputation is still squeaky clean. It helps his image that in interviews Arthur spins poetic speeches of love. When asked his opinion on marriage and children, Arthur leaves a swooning pile of fans gushing over him and his romantic heart. Every single time! Gwen thinks it’s all suspect. She still remembers how Arthur, aged seventeen, left when some girl named Vivian sent a text saying;  _ if you want some, come get some _ . Gwen also hasn’t forgotten the time she overheard him on the phone when he was nineteen.

~~

_ “I can’t stand it anymore! I need you right now in my arms so I can hold you forever. How does that sound Elena?” _

Gwen hadn’t heard Elena’s reply, but the sound of Arthur’s deep laughter had followed her down the hall, making her teeth grind.

Then, of course, who could forget the most recent incident at Arthur’s apartment a few months back when she’d dropped off his dry-cleaning as a favour to Merlin, Arthur’s PA. 

~~

_ “We got caught in the rain,” Mithian said, wearing a towel and little else. When Arthur’s signing floated into the room from the shower, Mithian laughed. _

_ “It’s not what it looks like.” She said. Sure it’s not, Gwen thought, but she hadn’t stuck around to play twenty questions. _

_ “None of my business,” Gwen said, throwing the dry-cleaning over the chair and cursing Merlin on her way out.  _

~~

Being his PA, Merlin’s suffered at Arthur’s hands daily for years. He therefore understands Gwen’s dislike for the man. In fact, they’d first bonded by swapping tales of Arthur’s idiocies. Despite this, Merlin’s now the first to come to Arthur’s defence. Some sort of brotherly bond has formed between the two, and while they still argue like an old married couple, there’s affection between them. Gwen’s disappointed she’s lost her co-leader of the “Arthur is a twat” fan club, but still classes Merlin as her close friend, second only to Morgana. 

Which was why, when Merlin had begged her to take Arthur’s dry-cleaning, spinning her tales of having something important to do, Gwen agreed; though she’d known the something important was Morgana. Gwen’s unsure when the pair took the next step in their relationship, but she knows they’ve been moving towards it for years. After Morgana spiralled, it had been Merlin who’d stayed up all night, taking care of her. Arthur hadn’t. Although his sister had been circling the drain, engrossed with shooting his latest movie, Arthur had been too busy to bother with his floundering sister. Gwen’s still bitter about that.

Unhappy with the turn her thoughts have taken, Gwen turns her attention back to Morgana on the dance floor. Merlin is with her now, his long limbs moving wildly to the rhythm of the music. Gwen giggles at his erratic dancing.  _ How embarrassing _ , she can’t help but think. Morgana looks unphased and if her bright beam of a smile is anything to go by, she’s enjoying it. Reaching out towards her dance partner, Morgana sways to the beat of the music and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Merlin tucks his face into her neck, pressing a kiss to the bare skin there. Sweat is dripping off both their bodies. Merlin’s hair is sticking up in all directions and Morgan’s makeup has smudged, but the glow surrounding them as Morgana whispers something in Merlin’s ear is dazzling. Whatever she’s just told him has Merlin blushing. Even from this position, Gwen can see the tips of his ears reddening as Morgana slips her hand in his and drags him away. Gwen’s stuck by how right they look together. It makes her heartache.

Although she’s happy for them, if she’s honest with herself, she’s also envious. It’s obvious they’ve found their match. Gwen is nowhere near to finding ‘the one’. Sure, she’s had relationships, but they’ve all fizzled into nothing within a month. Gwen’s not had any where she could picture a future. She’s never been in love.

“They better not be going to have sex in the bathroom,” Arthur says, coming out of nowhere and standing beside her.

“You’re disgusting,” she tells him, not bothering to look at him.

“No, they’re disgusting.” Arthur gestures towards Morgana and Merlin with the glass in his right hand, offering Gwen the one in his left. Avoiding his eyes, Gwen takes it. She’s surprised when it’s not the expensive champagne Arthur’s been serving, but pink gin. Her favourite.

“They’re like bloody teenagers!” Arthur groans and Gwen’s lips twitch upwards. The couple is attempting to walk and kiss, but Merlin keeps stumbling and tripping over his feet. They’re now giggling into each other’s mouths as they fumble their way forward. 

“I expect them to get a grip before we film because I’m not putting up with it every day!” Arthur says, nose scrunching up in disgust before he laughs when Merlin almost falls over again. Morgana catches him, pulling him back upright and kissing the tip of his nose. Arthur makes a sound of repulsion.

“Shut up. It’s cute,” Although she’s currently defending them, Gwen equally hopes they’ll keep it to a minimum when filming begins next month.This is the first blockbuster Morgana’s booked since her comeback. It’s also the first time the Pendragon siblings will be starring in a movie together. As such, the anticipation for the spy heist thriller is massive. They can’t afford any dramas, delays or distractions. 

“Cute? That’s not the word I’d use at all,” Arthur says, questioning her sanity. Gwen slaps him on his chest, still refusing to give him eye contact. 

“Ouch,” Arthur rubs at his chest, grumbling to himself about unfair treatment.

“Don’t be such a baby. You’re fine,” She says, resisting the urge to smack him again. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I think you cracked something,” Arthur winces in pain as he strokes the spot again.

“Oh, give over!” Gwen exclaims, turning to confront him. Arthur smirks and Gwen realises too late that his over dramatisation was a ploy. She curses herself for losing the first exchange of the night.

“Don’t worry. It’ll take more than that to break me.” He winks and Gwen looks to the heavens thinking;  _ why am I cursed? _ It occurs to her she’ll be dealing with him a lot more over the next few months. 

“What a shame,” She says, both to Arthur’s previous comment and the thoughts inside her head. The statement isn’t true though, at least not about filming. Gwen was looking forward to that.

“You haven’t wished me a happy birthday yet,” Arthur suddenly declares, out of nowhere. If it had been someone else, it might have thrown her off, but she’s used to him. 

“And I brought you a drink. Which you didn’t thank me for,” Arthur adds when Gwen starts to drink after ignoring his first remark. Gwen raises an eyebrow at him over the glass.

“So you’re saying because you brought me a drink, I  _ owe  _ you something?” Her tone is neutral, but her eyes flicker with a fire she’s more than ready to unleash. Arthur doesn’t miss a beat. 

“ _ No _ , but it’s kind of rude. It’s only polite to wish your host a happy birthday.” Arthur is all innocence and mock offence, and Gwen has to bite her tongue to hold herself from scoffing at his remarks. As if manners are something  _ Arthur  _ can school her on.

“Well, I would have, but you seemed preoccupied early with what’s her name.” Gwen waves her hand towards the silver dress-wearing women she’d seen him with earlier before she catches Arthur’s lips curling upwards again.  _ Shit! Now he knows you were watching him. Damn it, Gwen! _

“Besides,” she says, ignoring her internal voice berating her and changing the subject, “I wouldn’t think one more birthday wish would matter much. You’ve already had thousands, or are you  _ that  _ greedy and self-centred?” 

“Nope. I just assumed the fact you’ve known me all these years would mean I get one, or are you  _ that  _ cold-hearted?” Arthur accompanies his words with a measured tilt of his head, copying the inflections she’d used. He knows he’s pushing the right buttons, but despite her earlier fumbles, Gwen’s more prepared now. 

“Oh, I understand now,” Gwen says, reaching up to clasp his shoulder. “It’s  _ my  _ happy birthday wish that’s important? You’re trying to say  _ I’m important  _ to you, right?” She smiles up at him, fake saccharine laid on thick. Her eyes twinkle in triumph when Arthur’s gaze narrows.

Gwen can tell he’s searching for an appropriate response, one that will leave him with the upper hand, and when he realises there isn’t one, his jaw twitches. Arthur downs the remaining contents of his glass in one. Gwen wants to laugh in glee at the pout he probably doesn’t realise he’s doing. This round goes to her.  _ One all Pendragon _ .

“You  _ still  _ didn’t say thank you for the drink,” Arthur grumbles, pulling away from her and putting his empty glass on the table beside them.

_Arthur must be deaf_ , Gwen thinks. There’s no way she didn’t say thank you. _She’s_ got manners, but reflecting on their previous exchange, Gwen comes to the horrible realisation that she hadn’t. Gwen doesn’t want to do it, but her mother’s voice echoes in her mind. _Manners cost nothing, my love. Expect with Arthur, they do mum; they do_. Gwen purses her lips as she weighs up her options. There isn’t much choice, not if she wants to keep to her principles intact. _UGH!_ _Two/one it is then_.

“Thank you,” Gwen mumbles into her glass, swallowing the final bits of gin. She’s hoping he didn’t hear her, but she’s not that lucky.

“Oh, you’re very welcome,  _ Guinevere _ .” Arthur’s face brightens. Gwen stops herself from pulling a face. She  _ hates  _ it when he says her name like that. It always makes something inside her twitch. Arthur laughs at her expression and bumps their shoulders together. Gwen, unprepared for the impact, stumbles to the side. With lightning reflexes, Arthur reaches out and steadies her with an arm around her waist. 

“Get off me,” Gwen slaps at his hand, trying to ignore the way her hips now on fire. 

“You’re like a kitten.” He grins, his grip on her tightening. Gwen peers up at him with a, _ are you fucking kidding me  _ expression, which only makes Arthur laugh harder.

“Ah! You drive me  _ crazy _ !” Gwen grabs a handle full of his shirt for emphasis because damn it, he’s that infuriating. Arthur stops laughing and their eyes meet. Like so many occasions before this, it throws Gwen back twenty-one years ago, into that moment in her father’s workshop. Her grip loosens, throat dry as her skin flushes with heat.

“You want to dance?” Arthur asks, and Gwen can’t hear the music or the crowd anymore. Her reaction is because of the alcohol. That’s her story, and she’s sticking with it.

“How much have you had to drink?” Gwen blinks up at him, confused. She’s not sure if she’s asking Arthur or herself.

“That a yes?” Arthur says, flashing her a smile that on anyone else Gwen might have called charming. It blindsides her a little anyway, so much she almost says yes, goes as far as opening her mouth until she realises what she’s doing. 

“Y...um no,” Gwen stutters and wonders why she feels a pang of regret as Arthur pulls back. His expression confuses her further; if she hadn’t known better, she’d say he was disappointed. Before she has time to dissect it further though, Arthur runs his free hand through his hair and the expressions lost.

“Next time then,” Arthur says as if confirming something to himself. He bops her on the nose with the back of his hand.

“Enjoy the rest of your night,  _ Guinevere _ .” 


End file.
